


Perdere tempo

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Scrubs
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo dopo che le loro labbra si sono toccate, Elliot si rende conto di quanto tempo hanno perso lei e JD durante tutti questi anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdere tempo

Solo dopo che le loro labbra si sono toccate, Elliot si rende conto di quanto tempo hanno perso lei e JD durante tutti questi anni.  
  
Avrebbero potuto essere felici insieme – evitarsi una lista lunghissima di fidanzate e fidanzati destinati a durare che un paio di settimane – senza ritrovarsi a fare le cose di nascosto, nello stanzino dei medici reperibili, in un letto troppo piccolo e scomodo per due persone, con la paura di essere scoperti e il senso di colpa a infiltrarsi fra ogni loro bacio.  
  
Il suo volto, a causa di queste riflessioni, deve essere diventato improvvisamente più serio perché l’amico si allontana da lei, per poi mettersi a sedere con la schiena appoggiata al muro, il più rassicurante dei suoi sorrisi stampato in faccia.  
  
«Non preoccuparti, mia bionda sovrana,» dice con una vocina stupida e nasale, «questa storia si sistemerà. Insomma, se una fiaba non ha un lieto fine, beh, è proprio una fiaba da buttare, non credi?»  
  
Lei scuote la testa, «JD, piantala, le cose non sono sempre così semplici,» sospira.  
  
Il ragazzo, comunque, non sembra nemmeno averla ascoltata: ha appena tirato fuori da chissà dove il suo diario con l’unicorno stampato sopra, e lo sta muovendo in modo tale che pare che l’animale stia galoppando.  
  
«Devi soltanto crederci e tutto andrà per il meglio,» insiste lui, con lo stesso tono.  
  
Elliot sta quasi per urlargli di smetterla, che adesso non ne ha voglia, che devono affrontare il problema come i due adulti che sono diventati, e non come i ragazzini che vorrebbero ancora essere – che erano quando si sono conosciuti, quando erano ancora in tempo per fare funzionare la loro assurda relazione.  
  
Però, poi, lui dice una frase ed è quella frase a capovolgere totalmente la situazione.  
  
«Non lo sai che gli unicorni e le principesse sono nati per stare insieme? Quindi sarebbe davvero stupido tentare di separarli.»  
  
E le sorride – e il suo sorriso è caldo, sincero, pieno d’amore – porgendole il proprio diario segreto.  
  
«Vedi? C’è scritto anche qui,» spiega, mentre sfoglia le pagine per poi fermarsi su una in particolare – lasciata immacolata, nonostante le altre siano piene di scritte e cancellature – e indicarle un disegno in basso a sinistra, stampato con l’inchiostro rosa.  
  
«E il diario dell’unicorno non mente mai.»  
  
Elliot finalmente si rilassa, «Mai mai? Sicuro?» domanda, stando al suo gioco.  
  
«Non potrei certo dirti una bugia davanti al diario dell’unicorno.»  
  
L’ultima frase suona talmente ridicola che scoppiano a ridere nello stesso momento, continuando finché non manca loro il fiato e non devono smettere onde evitare di andare in apnea. Dopo, si sentono decisamente meglio, come se tutto lo stress accumulato negli ultimi mesi fosse scivolato fuori dalle loro bocche.  
  
Ed Elliot – senza smettere di sorridere, visto che, no, proprio non ci riesce a tornare seria, non adesso – pensa che, anche se hanno perso tempo, non è detto che non possano recuperare.


End file.
